Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie
Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie is a CGI superhero comedy-drama adventure film that was produced by DreamWorks Animation, based off the first four books in the Captain Underpants saga. The movie was released on June 2nd, 2017 in the United States. Plot In the city of Piqua, Ohio, two fourth-grade friends and next-door neighbors named George Beard (Kevin Hart) and Harold Hutchins (Thomas Middleditch) are the pranksters at their school, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. They excessively pull numerous pranks on the cruel teachers, many of which are directed at their bitter principal, Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp (Ed Helms), putting the two at odds with him. The duo also create comic books about an imaginary superhero named Captain Underpants (also voiced by Ed Helms), who fights crime while wearing underwear and a cape. They distribute these to their schoolmates through a comic company called Treehouse Comix Inc., located in their treehouse. George and Harold's pranks come to an apparent end after they're caught tampering with a toilet invention, the Turbo Toilet 2000, made by the school's intelligent and local snitch and intellectual, Melvin Sneedly(Jordan Peele), on video. Finally having solid proof of the boys' antics, Mr. Krupp excitedly prepares to annihilate their friendship by putting them in separate classes. To prevent this, George hypnotizes Mr. Krupp with a 3D Hypno Ring he received out of a cereal box. The boys see that Mr. Krupp bears an odd resemblance to Captain Underpants without his toupee and command him to be Captain Underpants. The boys soon learn the severity of their actions when "Captain Underpants" begins causing problems around Piqua. To prevent these issues, the boys take him to their treehouse, where they discover that they can turn Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp by splashing water on him and can turn him back into Captain Underpants by snapping their fingers. Knowing that Mr. Krupp will continue trying to separate them, they decide to settle with Captain Underpants but insist that he be dressed up as Mr. Krupp under the pretense of a "secret identity," to which Captain Underpants agrees. His sudden personality change even manages to attract the attention (and affection) of the school's shy lunch lady, Edith (Kristen Schaal). Just when George and Harold believe that their troubles have ended, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School is visited by an odd, German-accented scientist named Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq. (Nick Kroll), or as he calls himself, Professor P (who is pretending to be a nice school teacher). Captain Underpants (disguised as Mr. Krupp) hires him to be the new science teacher, but George and Harold are suspicious of him due to his violent and short-tempered attitude, as well as his resume's content. As it turns out, Poopypants is seeking to get rid of laughter altogether due to the fact that people have made fun of his name for years. He recruits Melvin to help him, as he discovers (after reading a comic book George and Harold made featuring characters resembling them) that Melvin's brain makes him incapable of laughing or having fun. Professor Poopypants teams up with Melvin (who is secretly his assistant) to take over the world after scanning his brain in his evil lair. Captain Underpants, George and Harold have a plan to make Jerome Horwitz Elementary School fun again. As the first step of their plan, George and Harold made Captain Underpants conduct the 1812 Overture, with whoopee cushions to reboot the school. As the second step, they open the art room. For the third step, Captain Underpants sets up a funfair at the schoolyard, However Harold and George has to keep watch of Captain Underpants for some of the games he would play would have something to do with water. Mr Krupp is snapped into Captain Underpants back and forth as the boys would try to keep track of him due to the shenanigans taking place, as it starts to rain, Captain Underpants is back into an angry Krupp at the boys. Mr. Krupp finally separates the boys, which causes their plan to fail due to Professor Poopypants's reign of terror. Professor Poopypants tries to take over the town with a giant version of the Turbo Toilet 2000, fueled by the school cafeteria's rotten leftovers left out by Edith and uses Melvin's brain to turn the children into glum, humorless zombies. George and Harold are caught by Mr. Krupp but to stop Professor Poopypants, the boys had no choice by the snap Krupp into Captain Underpants once again. Captain Underpants tries to stop the villain, but due to having no actual superpowers, is effortlessly defeated and thrown into the toilet. George and Harold are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape after Professor Poopypants mentions the planet Uranus, causing the boys to laugh and damage the Turbo Toilet 2000's computer, restoring the children back to normal. Upon consuming the mutated leftovers, Captain Underpants acquires superpowers and, with George and Harold's help, defeats and shrinks Poopypants. Professor Poopypants easily escapes on a bee and Melvin is arrested by the Piqua police officers for their crimes and the Turbo Toilet 2000 is sent to the junkyard for scrap. Meanwhile, George and Harold destroy the Hypno Ring while bidding their final farewell to the real Captain Underpants to permanently change him back into Mr. Krupp. Feeling that Mr. Krupp would be nicer if he had friends, the boys set him and lovesick Edith up on a date, thus making Mr. Krupp have a change of heart. Krupp returns the comics he took away from George and Harold, and even admits their comics are funny. However, the toxic waste from the Turbo Toilet 2000 transforms all the toilets into an army of Talking Toilets which attack the restaurant at which Mr. Krupp and Edith are dining. Mr Krupp and Edith notice a toilet eating a guest and as Mr Krupp calls for a waiter to get a check in hopes of leaving, upon snapping his fingers accidentally, Mr. Krupp once again becomes Captain Underpants, carrying George and Harold away to help him fight them, much to Edith's surprise and admiration. Cast *Ed Helms as Benjamin Krupp is the evil and selfish principal and Captain Underpants the greatest superhero in the history of the elementary school *Kevin Hart as George Beard the scheming fourth grader *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins the scheming 4th graders *Nick Kroll as Professor Pippy P. Poopypants *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly *Kristen Schaal as Edith the Lunch Lady *Grey Delisle-Griffin as Edith Anthrope (uncredited) *Dee Dee Rescher as Tara Ribble *Brian Posehn as Mr. Rected *Mel Rodriguez as Morty Fyde *Fred Tatasciore as Jacob Meaner (uncredited) *David Soren as Tommy *Susan Fitzer as Ms. Dayken *Lynnanne Zager as George's Mom *Tiffany Lauren Bennicke as Sad Girl *James Ryan as Mime *Leslie David Baker as Officer McPiggly *Sugar Lyn Beard as Goody Two-Shoes Girl *Lesley Nicol as Nobel Moderator *Chris Miller as Nobel Audience Member *Coco Soren as Balloon Girl Production DreamWorks Animation announced on October 19, 2011 that they had acquired the rights to make a film based on the series. DreamWorks had been attempting to secure the rights since the series was first published in 1997, but Pilkey was not interested.DreamWorks Animation Wins Auction For ‘Captain Underpants’ Feature Film Rights. Deadline Hollywood. October 19, 2011. However, after seeing "the subtle way that morality and personal responsibility were handled" in How to Train Your Dragon and the Kung Fu Panda movies, he realized a film could "properly convey what he was trying to do with the books".DreamWorks Animation Plans Captain Underpants. ComingSoon.net, October 19, 2011. On October 2013, it was announced that Rob Letterman will direct the movie. On January 21, 2014, the cast was announced, with Ed Helms joining as Mr. Krupp and Captain Underpants; Kevin Hart as George Beard, Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins, Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants, and Jordan Peele as Melvin."Captain Underpants Saves The Day By Recruiting Top Comedy Talent To Voice New DreamWorks Animation Film" PR Newswire. January 21, 2014 The film was scheduled for release on January 13, 2017."DreamWorks Animation Release Dates Include Madagascar 4" Collider.com. November 11, 2013 In January 2015, it was announced that the film will be instead "produced outside of the studio’s pipeline at a significantly lower cost" and will be released sometime in 2017.Lieberman, David (January 22, 2015). DreamWorks Animation Restructuring To Cut 500 Jobs With $290M Charge. Deadline Hollywood On February 26, 2015, it was revealed that Letterman left the film and DWA was in talks with David Soren to replace and Soren was being fitted for the project, who previously directed DWA's Turbo.Fleming Jr., Mike (February 26, 2015). Rob Letterman Doffs ‘Captain Underpants'; ‘Turbo’s David Soren Being Fitted For DWA Pic. Deadline Hollywood Trivia * It appears that when George used the Hypno Ring, that there is some supernatural stuff going on, since the whole setting was changing and not only that, George and Harold were hovering off the desk in a way that would indicate something supernatural. This did not occur in the first novel book. * The movie was shown in some theaters the day before it's original release date in the U.S. as part of the Seattle Film Festival. * The film's theme song is sung by Weird Al Yankovic, which might be a reference to the first Captain Underpants book where he is played on the intercom as a prank by George and Harold. * Captain Underpants in the comic series bears a strong resemblance to the real world Captain Underpants and his alter ego Benjamin Krupp. But in the book's comic series Captain Underpants looks different. * The ice cream truck song came from Mister Softee. * The dachshund from the Dav Pilkey book "The Hallo-Wiener" makes a cameo appearance being walked by his owner on a leash. * Along with The Emoji Movie, both movies became the first films in Saudi Arabia to be shown to the public on January 13, 2018 since the 1983 ban on movies in the country Gallery Trailers and Clips Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie Trailer 1 "Captain Underpants Helps People" Clip CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE "Hypnotizing Krupp" Clip CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE "Split Personality" Clip CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE "Pranksters" Official Clip CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE "Captain Underpants Theme" Official Lyric Video CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE "Evil Science Teacher?!" Official Clip CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE Captain Underpants vs Inflatable Ape CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS THE FIRST EPIC MOVIE Promotionals Captain-underpants movie poster.jpg Captain_Underpants-The_First_Epic_Movie_poster.jpg IMG_1260.JPG 428277 m1490191170.jpg 428276 m1490191161.jpg 428275 m1490191154.jpg Capt-desktop.jpg School-desktop.jpg Treehouse-desktop.jpg Comic-desktop.jpg Previewimages.jpg MV5BOWI2NzkxMmYtMTcyOS00Njk1LWE2NTAtZTYxNThjZjE5MGQ4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTQwODk5NDc@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,984 AL .jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.png Maxresdefault.jpg Credit-dreamworks.jpg Tumblr op76qh8nfa1urscoho1 1280.jpg Tumblr opbs8mzeOC1urscoho1 1280.png Tumblr onzqlcV61I1udtj62o1 1280.png Tumblr onzhytrwqN1w60za9o1 1280.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o7 1280.png Tumblr oo2h69s8Vj1u86juso1 500.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o5 1280.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o3 1280.png Tumblr oncm149ngc1rvs7g9o1 1280.png Tumblr ona3wx1Lhl1rvs7g9o1 1280.png Tumblr onn4ktOEYB1v2n0kro2 1280.png Tumblr onn4ktOEYB1v2n0kro1 1280.png Tumblr oobp65cbmU1rk7pizo1 500.png 1032990-sq1400s190f140rgbfin-1260.jpg 1032990-sq2050s320f164rgbfin-1260.jpg 1032990-sq1280s245f227rgbv2fin-1260.jpg Captain-underpants-2-1.jpg Underpants0001.jpg 18698254 316592672107458 230946291213074730 n.jpg 18622164 316137608819631 6875673281834904449 n.jpg 18527743 314641968969195 114494849792617675 n.jpg 18268635 307215289711863 7076289908223350165 n.jpg Hqdefault-0.jpg Capture.JPG The fart that ate detroit.jpg Movie Fryed.PNG Morty Fyde In Movie Cameo.jpg Toilets.PNG Capitan-mutanda-il-film-dreamworks-10.jpg Tumblr op4uvpVf3L1rcnwcjo2 r3 500.gif Tumblr onpdouj2pZ1w60za9o2 1280.png Capitan-Mutanda-1.jpg Captain Underpants - NEW MOVIE CLIP 'HYPNOTIZING KRUPP' 2017.gif Tumblr oq3lqtMdUE1rybxqgo5 1280.png Tumblr ont7vheSeN1rfnnino1 1280.png CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS TRAILER , 2017.jpg Tumblr oqqh2usICa1rybxqgo1 1280.png 7719e0ea644d50b10b38b01c4cf178d3.jpg|link=https://captainunderpants.wikia.com/wiki/Harold_Hutchins logo.png Books 71K2GSa0GqL.jpg|The Art of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 71itrGVcHKL.jpg|Wacky Word Wedgies and Flushable Fill-ins 71ys8GjeQUL.jpg|Official Handbook Captain Undertale.jpg Renders Harold.png Captain underpants flying.png George Beard.png IMG_1028.PNG C6W6yD6WAAAxQ2T.jpg C6W7ScHWgAE4Ifw.jpg Latest 2 copy.png Mr Krupp.png 0ab6facb0d8f622366a7bc939b134149.png Merchandise C6ap 9rXQAE5ixr.jpg Captain-underpants.jpg References Category:Movies